<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginning &amp; End by WildKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811533">Beginning &amp; End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune'>WildKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Ares High Priest Tom, Athena Acolyte Hermione, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Zetas and Kappas are also a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the High Priest dedicated to Ares, it is Tom’s right to choose his portions of the spoils of war before any other.  When he finds an Omega among the acolytes taken from Athena’s temple and decides the puzzle of her is enough of an amusement to make his claim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p><p>A/N- I know I really shouldn't be started another story when I have so many WIP... but weeRedVixen made me do it.. blame her &gt;.&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom relished the respect and fear that washed from warrior and priest alike as he made his way towards the camp's newly gathered treasures. Even the smallest temple of Athena could have hidden gems that his subordinates were too dense to value. Tonight they celebrated yet another victory and claimed a small yet well-fortified temple to the enemy goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it lacked actual troops, his men liked to treat themselves like heroes from epic comedies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would need to spend some time to explore all the compounds had to offer, but his men collected everything of clear value together so it could be picked over and doled out to reward the army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was expected for Tom to choose an item for himself before any other. Many of his predecessors had a servant select something for them and trusted that their lessers would realize what had the most value, but Tom knew that only he would recognize anything of worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he stepped into the large tent, his attention turned first to the scroll cases stacked on the floor. The guards bowed their heads, but Tom was too eager to find hidden wisdom the Goddess may have gifted to her servants. There were more scrolls than such a small temple should have warranted, and Tom wondered what they had missed about the structure itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had examined half a dozen scrolls when he noticed a delicious smell. It had been in the tent since he entered, but it had taken some time to pull Tom's focus away from his treasured knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The high priest glanced around as he considered what the distracting scent could have been. His eyes fell on a group of women bound in a corner. They were mostly young acolytes who had been preparing to take their vows to the Goddess by their clothes. Women were often the first spoils to be claimed, though he usually had no interest in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the priestesses, including the temple's high priestess, had run in the night before his army had a chance to close around them. His men had slaughtered any male soldiers who hadn't run with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached, the group of them quivered and shied away. They kept their eyes on the ground even as he lifted the first's chin. She was a pretty raven-haired girl. His men often laminated that the virgin Goddess claimed the attractive and young. Usually, he cared very little for delights of the flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and smelled the girl's neck; the pathetic creature shivered against her will as his nose brushed over a gland. He was an Alpha, and fit to breed with any designation he wished. They would all submit to him in the end. The girl smelled pleasing, and he wasn't surprised to find the mark of a Kappa at the top of her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena's priesthood was made primarily of Kappas, whose minds were treasured by the Goddess. They were considered the thinking designation, though he still found himself to have a superior intellect to all he had encountered. He pushed the girl aside as he lost interest; she wasn't the source of the distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes landed next on a small willowy blond as she stared off at nothing, but before he could reach for her, he noticed something about another in the group. She avoided eye contact and working not to draw his attention, but couldn't smell the fear that should have mixed with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After considering her for a long moment, she finally gave in and glared up, meeting his eyes dead-on. He couldn't help but smile at her bold behavior, and he wondered if she was a rare Alpha waiting to join the priesthood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grasped a handful of her wild mane by the scalp, but she made no sound, and he pulled her forward as roughly as he could manage. He smelled her gland and frowned as he quickly jerked her away from his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you smell of vinegar?" He growled as he tried to rub the scent from his nose with his free hand. Her only answer was a deeper glare. He yanked her head forward to see the mark on her spine and show her that there would be no challenges of dominance between them. When he saw the mark of Zeta on the top of her spine, he had to fight the urge to let go and push the girl away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zetas were the lowest and dumbest of any destinations. They were good for hard labor and little else. In every city, they were given the worst of the work and were grateful to get even that. Zetas were also the front line of any war, and as the High Priest of the war god, he had had more direct contact with them than an average Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something still didn't seem right about the girl. No Zeta he had ever met has such a sharp and acrid scent. She was hiding something, and he would discover it. Following his instinct, he spit on his hand and rubbed it against the girl's destination mark. The black smeared like coal, and he nearly laughed as the sharp lines of Zeta soon curved into a much more valuable and unexpected sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she realized what he now knew, she started to thrash like a wild beast in his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zeta</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing among the acolytes of a goddess of the mind?" Tom asked, and his question made her still. They both knew she wasn't a Zeta, but neither wanted the guards to know what she was, or she might mysteriously disappear before she made it to his tents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure the girl bathes herself before she is brought to my tent." He ordered a nearby servant. "She will bathe herself; I want her </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my use alone." He repeated so that no one else would discover her true mark. He cared little about the state of her virginity, but it was easy for men to think he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bowed, and he left the girl confused and still glaring after him. He would enjoy breaking the wild thing, even if he had no plans to breed or bond her. He was not a slave to his instincts. When he one day chose to mate a woman, she would have to be something one of a kind.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up as a new man entered the tent. He was dressed as a warrior like all the others. It was the uniform of those dedicated to Ares. His armor showed signs of recent battle but was much more ornate than the guards who watched over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their temple was small, and they had sent runners for help the moment Ares' army had turned in their direction. They had been told that they were small enough to be overlooked by the campaign and that the soldiers of Athena were needed to defend more essential locations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the man turned in the group's direction, Hermione's stomach sank. She could see he had caught her scent, even under the astringent oils she wore. It had been too long since her last application; it was only a matter of time before someone noticed. Why did it have to be some fancy warrior?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to Cho first, Hermione watched as he rudely smelled her neck and she saw the girl shiver and fight the urge to move closer to her assailant. It meant he was definitely an Alpha. It wasn't in the natures of Kappas or Betas to submit so quickly to each other, and not even an Omega would yield to a Zeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphas posed the most danger to her, but she fought the warring urges to slink away and draw any more attention to herself to protect the other girls. The man shoved Cho away and turned his attention on the dreamy Luna, and Hermione ground her teeth as her entire body tensed with nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze shifted again, and he looked directly at Hermione. His attention made her uncomfortable; he just watched her for what seemed like forever until she couldn't stop herself from glaring at him in return. His expression changed from curious to predatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her into his form, smelling her as he had done to Cho. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't react to his touch. This close, she could smell the Alpha in him, and all her instincts told her to give him whatever he desired. All submitted to the Alpha. It was their role to lead and dominate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you smell of vinegar?" He growled and pulled away to try and get the smell of her oil from his head. He wouldn't smell much else for a while, but her fear of the situation kept her from smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her forward so that her only view was of the pteruges resting between his legs. She bit her lip and hoped her last application of coal and pigment held. No one wanted to touch a Zeta, and the mark mixed with her foal smell should convince the man of what she pretended to be. She felt him jerk as he fought the desire to release her, but something kept his hold tightly on her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she heard him spit, she was sure she would be released soon. Then he would lose interest, and she could form a plan to get her and the other girls out of the enemy camp. When a wet hand rubbed at her skin, she knew she was lost. She struggled against his hold and tried to push him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to share the fate of so many of her kind. Hermione ran away to the temple to be valued for her mind and not her designation's supposed purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zeta</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing among the acolytes of a goddess of the mind?" He asked, making her still her fight in confusion. He knew the truth, why would he still call her that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure the girl bathes herself before she is sent to my tent. She will bathe herself; I want her </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my use alone." He ordered as if no one would dare question him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him leave her there with a glare. Who was the man that he felt sure his orders would be followed to the letter? He couldn't have been much older than her, how had he gained any power in this vast Ares army that seemed to only value strength?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before three unarmored servants came to retrieve her for her bath, two women and a man. She struggled as best she could as the women pulled her to her feet and dragged her from the tent. She was not about to make it easy for any of them. They had invaded the only place she had found any sort of peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took her directly to the stream the temple had always used to clean and pushed her into the frigid water fully clothed. The women would not look directly at her or speak even as they were ordered to remove her chiton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The undyed fabric was ripped from her form and taken so only her unbound hair would cover any part of her body. The male servant watched her with a lewd expression on his rat-like face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had become used to men averting their eyes when she passed. Those of the local village always showed anyone from the temple respect as they did not wish to anger the powerful Goddess. But what had protected her before only served to make her more desirable now. Her stomach turned as she found no kindness in any of those around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were satisfied that she had washed away the protective smell, they dragged her once more through the encampment, this time without the small protection of her clothes. She was still sopping wet as she was pulled into a large tent. The ground was covered in furs, and the area seemed to be a command center with heavy furniture and a large table spread out with maps and figures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My Lord, we have the woman you selected from the treasury." The rat-faced man said as he motioned to her in the women's grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that Hermione's attention went to the people in the room. Three men were stood around the table, one of which was the one that had claimed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two made striking opposites. Both were tall, imposing figures with long hair. But one looked like a godly creature with a finely sculpted face and long, nearly white straight locks. The other seemed more like something from the underworld with a permanent sneer, gaunt skin, and greasy black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, my amusement has arrived. We shall finish our plans tomorrow, Lucius. I feel I will be busy tonight." It was then that she realized she had to be in the leader's tent. Only he would have battle plans so close. How was such a young warrior leading the bloodiest campaign of Ares' troops in memory?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crafted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom leaned back against his war table as he took in the girl. She was dripping on his rug and shivering with cold. Her hair was flattened a bit by the water's weight and hung in front of her, obscuring her breasts from his view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, took a long breath from the air, and found hints of the distracting smell from the treasury tent. He guessed as much; she had been covering her scent with something so no one would guess what she was. He enjoyed being right. But what would he do with her now that he had her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold prick of metal at his neck brought him out of his musings. When he opened his eyes, he found that his slave had grabbed the knife from his dinner plate without him hearing her, and she had the thing pressed to his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was a head shorter than him but glared up with murderous scrutiny. His cock twitched at the fire and hatred he saw in her eyes. The sudden desire to bend her over his war table and make her scream for him was nearly overpowering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have noticed the change in him as the hand holding the weapon twitched, and he saw the sudden desire to run flash across her face before she regained control and pressed the blade more firmly to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to get the rest of my people and me out of here." She demanded in a voice that was strong and determined. It was the first time he heard her speak, and he enjoyed the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I?" He asked as he reached out and picked up his goblet of wine to take a sip. She needed to understand she was not the one in control. She would never have control again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't, I'll kill you!" She growled softly as she knew as well as he that if the guards came in, she would lose her only chance. Not that she had a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take me through your plan. How do you purpose to keep the knife on me the entire way out of my camp? Not to mention that we would have to go looking for the other women from the temple. I am sure they have all been claimed by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could respond, he wrapped his hand around the one holding his knife but did not yet pull it away from his throat. He kept the girl nearly pressed against him for a long moment as his scent surrounded her as much as hers was surrounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to tell me how an Omega was permitted to join the temple of a virgin goddess. Did you truly fool all those Kappas into thinking you were merely trash?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but he gave her no room. "Zetas aren't trash!" She yelled instead of answering his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yanked the knife from her hand and pushed her to the ground in a single graceful move. His new slave wasn't a warrior by any means and had no hope of harming him. He would teach her about making threats that one could not back. Tom stepped over her prone form to retrieve a blanket from a nearby chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned back, she looked around his tent once more, probably considering her next move. He dropped the blanket around her shoulders; Tom did not want her to get sick; she was far too valuable. Even once he had gotten what amusement he could from her, he would pass an Omega off to another to buy their loyalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took up his position at the table once more and watched her as he waited for the answer to his question. She pulled the blanket around herself as he curled into a small ball at his feet. He thought he might enjoy the sight as much as he enjoyed the view of her ready to murder him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They all thought I was a Zeta." She said as she realized what he was waiting for. "Not even the priesthood of Athena would let someone like me take a vow of virginity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You tricked them all?" He asked as he crouched down so he could look the girl in the eyes. "All those Kappas and their higher intellect. An Omega with a brain, why would the gods make such a thing?" He asked though he did not expect an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the blanket more securely around her and looked away from his stare. "What are you waiting for?" She asked as she worked not to show her fear. But he could smell it this time. It spiced the air and made his mouth water. "You're an Alpha; I only have one purpose to someone like you." She said and looked around once more. "Just rape me and give me to whoever. Just know your ally will end up dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom reached out and forced her to look back at him. He enjoyed the feel of her eyes and the look of determination, even if she felt defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't think I'll keep you for myself?" He asked, wanting to know how she had come to that conclusion. He found he wanted to know exactly how her mind worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are only two reasons to keep an Omega; breeding or pleasure. You have no interest in children, and you don't seek sexual gratification. I'm an oddity that has you more curious than aroused. You like puzzles more than people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I?" He asked before slowly standing at his full height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that you know how I ended up at the temple, the puzzle is solved, but you're going to have to use me so that your subordinates think you have the same drives as them. They would see leaving me untouched as a weakness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They would." He agreed because her assessment was mostly accurate. "But killing you would achieve the same effect, and if I find the idea of physical pleasure distasteful, it would save me the trouble." He pointed out as he picked up his goblet once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as her jaw worked. She didn't want to engage in the conversation, but she had noticed something that made her think he was wrong, and he could see it was killing her not to correct him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't waste an advantage as valuable as an unclaimed Omega like that. Not even to save yourself some discomfort." The words burst from her lips unbidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And what brings you to that conclusion?" He repeated his question as he found great amusement in forcing her to understand and verbalize her exact situation. Even if by the very conversation, she was making herself wrong. Though maybe that fact made it all the better.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"You tricked them all?" The man asked as he lowered himself to get a better look at her. "All those Kappas and their higher intellect. An Omega with a brain, why would the gods make such a thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione brought the blanket around her as it was the only armor she had against the way he was looking at her. When waiting for him to strike became too much, Hermione did what she always did when she was nervous. She started talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you waiting for? You're an Alpha; I only have one purpose to someone like you." She reminded him as she looked anywhere but at the predator in front of her. "Just rape me and give me to whoever. Just know your ally will end up dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior grabbed her chin and made her look back at him. He was looking for something that Hermione didn't understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't think I'll keep you for myself?" He was obviously curious about what she was thinking. It was an odd sensation to have someone interested in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are only two reasons to keep an Omega; breeding or pleasure. You have no interest in children, and you don't seek up sexual gratification. I'm an oddity that has you more curious than aroused. You like puzzles more than people." She explained what she had observed of him so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I?" He stood and looked down at her, seeming amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that you know how I ended up at the temple, the puzzle is solved, but you're going to have to use me so that your subordinates think you have the same drives as them. They would see leaving me untouched as a weakness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They would. But killing you would achieve the same effect, and if I find the idea of physical pleasure distasteful, it would save me the trouble." He said casually as he took another drink of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione ground her teeth. He was baiting her; she could tell that this entire conversation was for his entertainment as if they weren't talking about violating and killing her. She worked not to respond, but there was such an obvious flaw in his assessment, and she couldn't let it be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't waste an advantage as valuable as an unclaimed Omega like that. Not even to save yourself some discomfort." She snapped, knowing they both already knew it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And what brings you to that conclusion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're here." She said plainly and motioned around them. "If you were the type to let an advantage go to waste, there is no way you would be leading one of Ares' most powerful armies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When is the last time you ate my little Omega?" He asked, instead of confirming her assessment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione." She snapped. She hated being called by her designation. Some back at the temple used to call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Zeta</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which annoyed her just as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When?" He asked in a more serious tone. He didn't seem to like it when she didn't answer his questions the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders. She had lost track. She wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since his army had invaded her haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." He nodded and moved away from her to go to the opening of his tent. "Bring me another plate of dinner. I find I require some energy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words got laughs from the men outside. Before she had gone for a weapon the moment, he was distracted, but that tactic had proved fruitless. She glanced around for anything she could use to get away or protect herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your logic is flawed by the way." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She clutched her blanket to keep it around her as he turned her and backed her towards the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" She looked at him, confused with her heart racing at his proximity. "Nothing about this room says you bed anyone regularly. There are no female scents here or sex of any kind for that matter." She defended as he made her sit on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have very little interest in sexual pleasure most of the time." He agreed as his hands moved to rest on her legs, and his eyes captured her gaze, making it nearly impossible to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, where is the flaw?" She asked as she was having a tough time swallowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I find I like the idea of burying myself in one like you," The man said as his thumb stroked the inside of her knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sneered and tore her eyes away from him. It was an Omega's purpose to breed, and it seemed the instinct overrode even the dispassionate warrior in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you misunderstand." He chuckled as fingers wrapped around her neck. "I couldn't care less about Breeders. As you observed, I have no interest in procreating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." She agreed stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But a creature with cunning and the ability to sneak a knife to my throat? Even now, I can see your mind working on plans for freedom." He leaned in and sniffed her glad; without the oil to cover her scent, he took a much deeper breath. "I think I know why the gods would make such an Omega."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, do you?" She asked as she worked not to give in to her instincts to bow to his dominance. He was a strong Alpha and seemed to value more than just the warm folds between her legs. "Could you explain it to me? It has only led to misery. I've often wished I didn't understand any of the things I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's led you here, Hermione." He said, and her name on his lips made her shiver. "It occurs to me that you were crafted just for me. A reward forged by the gods that I plan to enjoy thoroughly."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It's led you here, Hermione." She shivered at the sound of her name. "It occurs to me that you were crafted just for me. A reward forged by the gods that I plan to enjoy thoroughly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her only a few moments to regain control of herself.  Tom was impressed with her discipline, and it made him want her more.  He would make her beg, in the end, and even then, he would maintain absolute control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not some trophy of your victory over Athena." She growled as she worked to close her legs even as he pressed himself between her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not so sure you ever truly belonged to the goddess, Hermione." He said using her name just to enjoy the way it made her struggle.  She belonged to him now, and he decided that he would own her name as much as he possessed the rest of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still not a trophy." He could see she wanted to argue with him, but she would know in her soul that she had never belonged to anyone but him.  She shook her head as she worked to deny the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a trophy, my pet, a reward." He leaned in to run his lips over the mating gland at the base of her neck.  He wanted to see how much it would take before he got her entire body to betray her reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the difference?" Her voice quivered, and he could feel her body tense as she worked to keep control.  Control, that was a quickly crumbling illusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A trophy has but one use.  It is displayed to show and remember past victories." He used the distraction to disentangle the blanket from her body and pulled it out of her reach.  Her hair was still wet, but she was no longer dripping at before, and his heat would keep her warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While a reward can be anything given to recognize achievement.  It can have a vast variety of uses." Tom shifted so he could look in her eyes as his hands settled on her legs to keep her where he wanted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not an object; I'm a person." She said as she looked back at him with malice written all over her face.  She was obviously working to fight desire with hate, but it was a lost cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were taken by my army and are now my slave." He explained without feeling. "You belong to me as much as the table upon which you are sitting.  What is the difference?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have thoughts and desires of my own where the table wants for nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and pushed her hair back over her shoulders to get a better view of his property.  She had the curves of a young woman who did not sit idle.  She tried to cover her breasts with her arms, but he captured her wrists to pull her arms open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may produce thoughts and desires on your own, but they belong to me," Tom said, which made her growl and struggle against his hold. "Everything about you belongs to me now, Hermione.  In fact, they have always been waiting for me to claim them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to belong to anyone?!" She said as she continued to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom's cock twitched once more, and he forced her back onto the table, pinning her wrists just beside her head.  Her fire only made his need to conquer her more acute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" He hissed as he held her firmly even as she worked to thrash against him.  He ran his tongue over her gland, tasting her pheromones as her struggle only pumped more of them into the air. "Why then did you give yourself to Athena the first chance you got?" He asked once she had settled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her panting breath was like music and heightened his pleasure as he scented her arousal. "Why does my show of power I have over you only make you more ready for my claim?" He pressed cruelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nature and nothing more. I'm supposed to want the strongest Alpha." She growled through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and licked her neck once more. "Most Omegas would settle for any Alpha.  You only prove my point, Hermione.  I am the strongest of the strong.  You want to be mine." He delighted in the way she quivered and fought her desires.  Conquering her was proving to be more exhilarating than any other kind of warfare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." She shook her head, making the mane of curls fly into her face as if it had a life of her own. "I don't want to live a life of instinct." She cried as she started to fight him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" He asked and squeezed her wrists as a servant passed into the tent with the food he had ordered.  They watched and waited without saying a word.  "Hungry?" Tom asked as he looked down into his slave's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cherished how wild she looked in comparison to his calm.  She was embarrassed by their position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would it cost me?" The muscles in her throat worked, and he thought that maybe she was working not to cry.  He had heard that Mengas tended to be more emotional, but his Hermione had only shown fire until that point.  He didn't like the idea of her crying.  Women's cries annoyed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take care of what belongs to me." He rolled his eyes as he pulled away from her to take the plate and wine from the woman.  He dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand; there was no reason to speak to those so far below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up and closed her legs as he moved away, going so far as to lock her ankles together as if that would keep him from taking what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he held out the plate and goblet, she took it from him without a word and started on the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her room and kept himself by folding the blanket and setting it far out of her reach.  She would need to get used to being bare when they were alone together.  She had nothing to hide from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to the priestesses?" She asked, only once she was halfway down with her dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most ran in the night," Tom told the girl as he saw no reason to keep the truth of their betrayal from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They wouldn't just leave us."  She softly said after a quiet moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom moved to remove his armor and started to hang it on its stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They needed someone to be here when we arrived, my dear.  They didn't just leave you; they sacrificed you." He explained bluntly. "It takes some time to organize new slaves, and that gives them time to get to a more well-defended temple."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Her skin was vibrating at the feel of his tongue dragging over her mating gland once more. "Most Omegas would settle for any Alpha.  You only prove my point, Hermione.  I am the strongest of the strong.  You want to be mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body clenched around the air as she worked not to show any outward sign of her desire.  She knew the moment she gave even the slightest hint of submitting to the warrior; he would claim victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." She cried and shook her head to emphasize her point. "I don't want to live a life of instinct." She worked to free herself once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" He tightened his hold on her wrists painfully.  She could hear someone enter the tent, but could not see from her position under him. "Hungry?" He casually asked as if he didn't have her pinned under him with a witness pretending to see nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would it cost me?" She flushed as she worked not to cry.  Everything was becoming too much.  How would she ever get out of the man's control?  How long would she be able to fight the need to give him everything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take care of what belongs to me." He finally pulled away from her and took a plate and wine from the servant.  The woman left without a word as if following a silent command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat up and snapped her knees closed to signal that he was not welcome there.  She even crossed her ankles, unable to think of anything better to keep him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the offered food and worked not to look at him as she ate.  She would need food to stay healthy for when she found a way to escape.  Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him put away her blanket.  She would need to find clothes as well if she was going to get away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to the priestesses?" She asked, as there had only been a few among the group with the other prisoners.  Had they killed them all?  She couldn't think of why they would do that.  Weren't they worth more than those like her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most ran in the night," The man said matter of factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They wouldn't just leave us." She held back the whimper in her throat.  If the priestesses had run, they would have taken the acolytes with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man started to remove his armor as if he did not notice her distress.  She took a drink of wine as she watched him hang pieces on a nearby stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They needed someone to be here when we arrived, my dear.  They didn't just leave you; they sacrificed you." He continued without remorse. "It takes some time to organize new slaves, and that gives them time to get to a more well-defended temple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That isn't the wa-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The way the church of Athena works?" He asked with a chuckle. "Of course, it is.  They understand tactics as well, if not better than most of my army.  I assume if there were acolytes taken, they were from important families or shared a room with someone important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The goddes-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Athena protects those who can protect themselves." He cut her off with a cruel smile. "Just consider the story of Medusa.  Not only did your goddess fail to protect Medusa from Poseidon in her temple, but she punished the girl for having been raped there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned and looked down at her, mostly empty plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The others have already lost their blessing from the virgin goddess; my men will have taken care of that.  And you were never really blessed by her at all.  The goddess would know what you were, even if her priests did not.  She knows better than to claim that which belongs to another.  Which means the church of Athena has no reason to come to anyone's rescue if that was what you were counting on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of this is right," Hermione said as she set her mostly empty plate on the table next to her.  She brought her knees to her chest and curled into a ball around her legs.  She thought it would make it harder for him to grab any part of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why go to Athena?  Why not seek help from Hera, Omegas are welcome in her temples." He asked her curiously as he continued to remove his armor.  It left him in a black chiton he wore under his armor and his sandals.  He looked even younger without the vestments of his position, but no less formidable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered not answering him, but then realized the longer they talked, the longer until he would try anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hera expects her Omegas to do their duty as women just like everywhere else.  I sought a temple where I could take vows of virginity.  They say once vowed that the goddess helps to…" She trailed off with a flush, not wishing to talk about her Heat with the man. "I don't even know your name." She said, trying to change the subject to something less personal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may call me Lord Tom or Master." He said as he sat in a chair to remove the sandals. "You wanted Athena to help make your Heats more tolerable?" He chuckled and shook his head. "You realize that mating would make them enjoyable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is what men like to think." She hissed without looking at him. "The drive just clouds a woman's mind to do what instinct demands.  After you remember it all more clearly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what the Omegas in your village told you?" He asked as if she were some kind of farm girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I first presented, my father called for an Omega Priestess of Hera to speak with me about what would be expected of a wife." She said with a shrug.  Her words made his actions slow as he took another look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A wife?" He asked much too casually, and Hermione realized her slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had assumed she was from the lower-class and just happened to be bright and observant, not someone with a family or an education.  Omegas born into those kinds of families had it worse than her, they were sold to rich men to act as lovers, sergeants, or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had been born into a family of substance, and she would have had a chance to be a rich man's wife, and head of a household.  But she wanted nothing to do with any of that.  She wanted time to read and learn about the world.  Athena's temple could have given her that if it hadn't been for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father is a landowner." She shrugged her shoulders, not wishing to give away any more than she already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you from Hermione?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gritted her teeth and shook her head.  She considered if she told him the truth about who her father was, he would consider selling her back to her family.  She wanted freedom; she would not exchange one prison for another.  She could handle her life without her father's help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you care?" She countered instead of answering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worried I'll sell you back to them?  You would rather be my mate than whoever your father has chosen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want a mate." She stood by her earlier assessment of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes.  Then you would rather be one of my men's mates than whoever your father chose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn't want any mate, and she thought it would be much easier to escape from an army on the march than her would-be husband's villa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want any of that."  She told him honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished removing his sandals before he stood and steadily stalked towards her.  "We both know that isn't a choice you have.  How could your father's pick be more distasteful than a warrior of Ares or one of my other allies?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hate not having all the information." She pointed out as she continued not to answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If there is some advantage to selling you back to your family, I will either know it or make sure you regret not telling me.  It is your choice."  He warned menacingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm your reward destined by the gods.  What does it matter if there might be a price for my return?" She said with mock sweetness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"If there is some advantage to selling you back to your family, I will either know it or make sure you regret not telling me. It is your choice." Tom promised as he closed the distance between them. She would have no secrets from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm your reward destined by the gods. What does it matter if there might be a price for my return?" Hermione looked at him with false innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. "You will tell me everything I want to know, Hermione." He hissed as he read the apparent defiance in her eyes. "I have been indulgent up until now; you do not wish to learn what happens when my patience runs out." He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared up at him; they were locked in a silent battle of wills as she assessed her options and the seriousness of his threats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes averted in defeat just before she spoke. "Athans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father is a landowner from Athans? An Alpha?" He held her firm as he watched her mind work on the problem his questions presented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a tight nod before working on getting out of his grasp, but he used her balled up position against her, and he held her locked against his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Name." He commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lander Granger." She with a whimper. Her impossible situation was turning fire to despair, but his Omega was bravely willing herself not to cry in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl." He praised as he eased his grasp on her. He didn't want her to cry; he didn't know what he would do if she showed such weakness. "I'm not going to sell you back to your father." He rewarded her further with the information she wanted but hadn't asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Her expression told him the new tactic had worked just as he wanted. His little Omega's curiosity about the world was something he could use to tame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her knees away from her chest and forced them open as he continued to look into her eyes. She stilled once more as he moved between her legs and slowly pushed her back onto the table as he had her before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are mine. Do you think another Alpha could ever take my place?" He asked as his hand slipped up her inner thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know how much you could get from my father for my return." She pointed out as she worked to ignore his advances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look around. Do you think I do this for wealth?" He asked as his finger brushed over her womanly mound she grabbed his wrist to stop him. They looked into each other's eyes while she shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not…" She bit her tongue, and he lifted his hand to brush hair from her face instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are." He countered but kept his pleasure from his face as she started to shake even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise not to claim me, and I won't fight." She swallowed her fear and offered him what she thought he wanted. She had given up on leaving his tent with her virginity intact, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've miscalculated." He explained before turning to her neck once more. He ran his tongue over her gland, and she let out a little whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did I get wrong?" She asked, sounding halfway between excited and insulted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think I don't want you to fight?" He dragged his teeth over her sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands went to his chest to try and push him off of her. He nipped at her skin and laughed sinisterly as he didn't budge even as she pushed with all her strength. As she fought, he smelled her arousal rise, his desire only heightened by the scent and the struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you like to fight." He hissed, his hand moving back between her legs. "Or do you like that you can't win?" He asked, shifting up a little to watch her eyes as his fingers found her wet core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was flushed and beautiful under him. Her hair was a mess around her, and her face contorted into rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm more than my drive to mate with a strong male." She growled as she tried to claw at his hand. She was absolutely shaking under him, and he savored how fury and hunger mixed seamlessly within his Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Omega. The idea jolted him into pulling away from Hermione, and he blinked as he watched her move over the edge of the table away from him. He had never wanted to keep a person. They hadn't been together for more than a few hours, and his instincts were calling for him to make a claim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were expendable, but if he mated with an Omega, that would change. He would become possessive and more troubling </span>
  <em>
    <span>protective</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her. He had seen it all happen before. He had never planned to become a slave to such a union.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are." Tom agreed as he slowly stalked towards her. Hermione looked around as she tried to keep the distance between the two of them. He let her run, pursuing her at a pace that would prolong the chase. "I wouldn't want to keep you if you were just some Breeder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped at his use of the slur for an Omega. He could see her need to argue with him once more bubble to the surface and took the opportunity to grab her wrist and pull her once more to his chest. She had to bend her neck back to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I do want to keep you." He growled through clenched teeth as he held her wrist hard enough to bruise. His inner conflict was all her fault, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave no reaction to the pain he was causing her and narrowed her eyes. "And you hate that." She said as realization dawned in her pretty eyes. "You like wanting me just as much as I like wanting you." She pressed herself closer to him. "The whole gods speech was horse shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You were made for me." He growled as his second hand grasped her neck. "I wouldn't want you if you hadn't been."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you didn't think you would have to keep me. Just use me a few times and pass me off. But now your Alpha brain is screaming to bite and claim. And we haven't even…" She trailed off as color came to her cheeks. It amused him that she couldn't say the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're very quick." He complimented, and he could see it pleased her that he noticed. "You may be a test more than a reward." He squeezed her neck lightly so he could feel her pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A test from the gods is much more dangerous than a reward. It would be your ruin to fail it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I see it, there are two paths forward for us. I can claim you and keep you while I continue my mission. Or I can squeeze the life out of you, so you are no longer a distraction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could let me go." She pointed out as if the prospect was no big deal.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"But I do want to keep you." He threatened harshly as if he was mad at her for the fact. His hold on her arm felt crushing, and she was sure it would leave a lasting impression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to react to the pain, but she glared up at him as everything fell into place. "And you hate that. You like wanting me just as much as I like wanting you." She pressed herself against him, telling herself it was to make him uncomfortable. "The whole gods speech was horse shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You were made for me." His free hand wrapped firmly around her slim throat. "I wouldn't want you if you hadn't been."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you didn't think you would have to keep me. Just use me a few times and pass me off. But now your Alpha brain is screaming to bite and claim. And we haven't even…" She couldn't say the word, and he looked down at her with smug amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're very quick." Hermione couldn't help the pleased feeling that rose on her at being praised by her Alpha. "You may be a test more than a reward." He pondered aloud as he tightened his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A test from the gods is much more dangerous than a reward. It would be your ruin to fail it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I see it, there are two paths forward for us. I can claim you and keep you while I continue my mission. Or I can squeeze the life out of you, so you are no longer a distraction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could let me go." She said as she tried to seem detached from the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know myself, pet, if I let you run, I would have to give chase. You're mine now; no one else can ever have you." He leaned over so she would feel his breath on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her whole body come alive, and soon she was shaking once more as her nature betrayed her. The need for his lips was a growing distraction, and she thought it might get her killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you asking me to choose between death or submitting to you?" She asked, and as she opened her mouth to tell him, she would rather be dead, his lips captured hers in the kiss that her body had been craving since they first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered against him as her hands came up to push at his chest, and her mind blanked with an unfamiliar matra of Alpha as she pressed all the closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nipped at her bottom lip as he finally pulled away. "When is your next Heat?" He asked, and she was pleased to find him as breathless as she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With stress and your scent, there's no telling." She admitted. She knew girls who went into Heat by merely finding an Alpha that matched well with their scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heat mating is always more powerful." He explained, but she already knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to-" He kissed her again as if he was purposefully stopping her from finishing her thought. To an Alpha like him, how much would it matter what she wanted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll need to have some items commissioned for you." He said as soon as he drew back once more. "Clothes and such."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have clothes back in my room." She pointed out as she licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you think my consort would be permitted to wear the colors of Athena?" He looked down at her as if he was questioning her intellect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would rather die an acolyte of Athena than a consort to the High Priest of Ares." She told him firmly as if her words hadn't been a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Than it is fortunate for both of us; I am not giving you a choice." He countered dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not going to be some obedient little Omega who follows you around." She threatened, which only made him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I will enjoy punishing you each night for disobeying." The gleam in his eyes made her swallow even as she felt renewed moisture between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did her nature positively beg to be domineered by the savage holding her captive? He must have smelled the change as he used his hold on her to back her towards a sectioned off part of the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept hold of her neck as he pushed back the divider and turned her to show her his sizeable luxurious bed. "This is where you'll be confined after you have been thoroughly punished for your misdeeds each day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his lips once more brush against her mating gland, and her body's response to his words only heightened. She was so tired of denying what she wanted. She thought that maybe if she submitted, she could gather her strength for later battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she wiggled her body back against him, he loosed a low growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you decided to be good tonight, my pet?" The way her Alpha framed the question told Hermione he understood her better than anyone in her life before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why haven't you used the Alpha's power on me?" She asked instead of answering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wish me to use my voice of command?" He asked as the hand not on her neck moved lazily down to stroke her breast. "Have you ever been commanded before?" He asked curiously as he idly played with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but I'm told as an Omega I wouldn't be able to refuse you." Her toes curled into the furs under her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm also told Omegas find it impossible to deny. Though I have seen Kappas and Betas both fight the need to obey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why not use it on me from the start?" She pressed firmly back against him to keep herself standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because this is so much sweeter." He purred and licked her gland just to make her shiver. Now that she was no longer fighting herself, she could enjoy all the wondrous feelings his actions lit within her body. "This surrender is by your will and not mine."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Modesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So why not use it on me from the start?" Hermione asked as her sweet body pressed into him in the most delicious way.  He was at the edge of his control, and her movements only wore it away bit by bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because this is so much sweeter." He loved the way she quivered in his arms while he stroked and played with his pet. "This surrender is by your will and not mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you wanted me to fight." Hermione gasped as he suddenly pushed her forward onto the bed.  As Tom removed the last of his clothes and tossed them aside, his Omega rolled over to her back and moved away up the length of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another reason not to command you." He agreed as he prowled after her, moving to hands and knees as he climbed towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had never shared his bed with anyone.  He had never wished to smell those he had used for sexual gratification past the moment he was done with them.  But Tom quickly understood he would never be done with the opinionated Omega.  He wanted her scent to linger.  He wanted others to know she belonged to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I think we have tortured ourselves long enough, don't you?" He asked as he moved over her form.  He could feel her eyes drinking in every bit of his exposed skin and smiled at her sweet virgin's blush as she paused on the hardened length between his legs. "You were made to give yourself to a strong Alpha, Hermione.  Stop fighting what you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl swallowed and looked up into his eyes.  He wondered how young she was, beautiful and untouched by anyone before him.  He planned to savor her and make her crave him.  He needed her to understand that he was her only salvation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm more than just some female to give you a brood." She told him breathless even though he had yet to touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Test or reward, the gods would know I needed a woman who was more than the parts between her legs." He agreed as he let her see his desire in the form of a predatory smile. "But for now, let us enjoy the pleasures of the flesh before we both go mad with the need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his full weight onto his knees and allowed his hands to tease softly over her sides and down her thighs.  Tom watched her eyes as he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and angled himself to feel her slick heat over his waiting cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Omega twitched at the feel of him so close but did nothing more to fight her need for his dominance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not be gentle with you." He warned in a cold tone. "I do not need some fragile flower, so I will not treat you as such.  If you are to be mine, you will have to be able to take my full attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed as she looked up at him with large doe-like eyes.  It made him want to take her right then.  He wanted to see her innocent face twist in torment and ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be yours." She gasped even as her sweet body wiggled back against him. "I want to be mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drove himself into her inexperienced form, and she let out a cry as her legs tightened around him.  Tom leaned down once he was fully seated inside of her and kissed his way, tenderly over the column of her neck up to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will never be anyone's but mine." He softly told her as he felt her work to calm her breath and adjust to his intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found his Omega was hot and ready for his attention, her body quivered against him, and as he looked, Tom found her eyes closed tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt?" He asked as he pulled himself back and gave her another thrust.  By the gods, no one had never felt so perfect before her.  He was sure it was a mix of how tight and wet she was and the pheromones that saturated the air around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" She swallowed, her cunning little mind struggling to form thoughts as he continued to his slow but brutal pace. "Yes." She nodded even as her body started to press back against his intrusion. "I want more!" She nearly demanded, and he couldn't help his savage smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands moved to grasp her more firmly as he shifted to drive himself deeper into her waiting body.  He enjoyed how her hair flew wildly around her, and her body moved with his every thrust. "You've hardly had a taste of what I can give, and you beg for more." He hissed delighted in the way she bent to his desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reached up with shaking hands and brushed her fingers over his mating glands as she pulled his face closer to hers. "I'm not begging." She gasped as her heels drove into her lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" He growled as he teased her by keeping himself just out of range of her lips. "You wouldn't be ordering your Alpha." He warned as he looked down into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her struggle not to say anything that would get her into more trouble.  He could feel how close she was to her release and wondered if she had ever pleasured herself to climax before or if he would own her first, just like he would own everything else about her by the time he was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whimper that came from her as she couldn't find an answer was priceless.  Tom had a feeling his little Omega always had the right answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you want me to stop?" He purred like a cat playing with his next meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No.  Please?" She bit her lip as if she was unsure of exactly how to beg.  It would be a skill she would have to learn.  Fortunately, his Omega was bright enough to learn anything he had to teach her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She couldn't stop her hands from trembling as she reached up to pull her Alpha closer.  She wanted to feel his lips on her as his member stretched her in a new kind of painful pleasure.  She dragged her fingers over his mating glands to distract him as she worked to form words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not begging." She breathed as he hit the perfect spot inside of her.  How has she not known how wonderful it was to finally be filled?  The women of her household had always called sex a duty and a sacrifice, but what Tom was doing to her was maybe the best pleasure of Hermione's life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" His voice seemed to rumble from his chest as he pulled out of range of her kiss. "You wouldn't be ordering your Alpha." He looked into her eyes, challenging her to contradict him.  She wondered if he would stop if she took his dare.  But she was too close, and she needed him to push her over the unknowable edge where she was balanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft whimper as she struggled to come up with something respectful to say to get him to take her harder.  Her head felt fuzzy, and she could hardly do more than focus on his next thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you want me to stop?" He teased as if he thought she would want him to keep her from finishing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No.  Please?" She bit her lip to keep in all her disrespectful thoughts or orders for him to give her exactly what she wanted.  She tasted the tang of blood before he leaned down and took her lips.  His hands shifted on her and changed the angle with which he took her.  It was all she needed to scream against his dominating kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body thrashed as if it had a life of its own, and she felt waves of pleasure burst through her entire being.  She would have begged her Alpha for anything as her vision turned white, and all she knew was the pleasure only he could give her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom continued to thrust as Hermione thrashed, and it only brought her to overwhelming heights.  She couldn't believe no one had told her how good sex could be; why had to saved herself for so long?  Why had she ever considered swearing herself to a virgin goddess if sex could be an all-consuming pleasure?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her body finally started to settle, the high priest withdrew from her, and she whimpered, feeling instinctually as if something was wrong.  Had she not pleased him?  She knew males were supposed to be unable to withdraw after they had climaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I..." She started, but he just grinned as he turned her onto her stomach.  He moved over her once more, pressing his chest into her back as he kissed her neck and shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you like that pretty Omega?" He purred as his hands brushed down her sides, and he lifted her hips enough to put her on her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I do it wrong?" She asked, unable to linger on her pleasure as she feared she wasn't good at satisfying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all." He breathed and licked over her gland to make her wiggle back against his still hardened rod. "If I were less skilled in the art of carnal pleasure, I would have come with you." He soothed her ego. "It is better when it doesn't end too soon," Tom promised as his hand shifted down between her legs, and he lightly brushed her sensitive clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione jerked as he entered her from a completely new and wonderful angle. "Did you know women can climax multiple times during the course of one coupling?" He asked, his voice tinged with amusement. "No, I have a feeling your education on this subject is lacking. Don't worry, my pet; we will remedy the oversight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her in quick, savage thrusts as his fingers sent thrills of pleasure that were building towards another crest. Hera's Priestess had described the mock pleasure her body would feel during a heat as her mate took her, but Hermione couldn't say there was anything phony about what he was doing to her, and she knew she wasn't in heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came suddenly as he drove his cock to what felt like new depths inside of her.  She felt the knot expand, locking them together, and for a moment, she basked in the connection and harmony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers continued to move over her little bundle of nerves even after he finished, and she was soon thrashing and whimpering as her body tightened and pulled against his knot.  He let out a hiss, and she could feel his teeth graze against her mating gland, but he did not break the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow." She breathed and tried to think past her animalistic desire to be claimed once and for all. "This is more than I thought it would be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't always so good." He warned as his breath tickled down her neck. "It will be with us, maybe better after I've claimed you as a mate.  But, fortunately, you waited for me.  Other men are not as talented."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And modest too." She licked her lips as he shifted them to their sides. She needed to catch her breath and clear her head.  But she could not deny the pleasing feeling of their bodies being locked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom ran his fingers over her exposed side as he chuckled. "Modesty is a trap I have never fallen into.  Own your superiority; it is the only way to control your path." He explained lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm the weak Omega, not superior in anything." She reminded him, and her eyes drifted closed.  She was feeling more relaxed than she had ever experienced in her life, which seemed off to her as her future was a place of the unknown.  All her careful plans in ruins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are my consort." He said, nipping at her skin. "You will find that your station here will have you above many of my soldiers, and you must act the part."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed and tried to push away the buildings since of connection and belonging.  She knew logically it was a trap of nature to keep her tied to the man who claimed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." She agreed, knowing that fighting him wouldn't get her any favors when she found a way to escape the camp.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom woke before the sun with his length still buried deep inside his sleeping omega. He watched her for a long moment, tempted to wake her as he slipped free of her body. Tom was keenly aware of his craving to fuck her all over again. He imagined her sleepy expression mixed with the pleasure he saw the night before. She had been so sure she wouldn't like sex, but he had wiped that doubt entirely from her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully he slipped free from her, trying not to wake her. He needed to prove to himself he could control the desire to join with her non-stop, or he would have to take more drastic actions. He dressed silently and slipped from the tent to start his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The army would need to move on from the remote temple within the next few days, and Tom had a look in every corner to make sure no valuable was missed. But first, he needed to make sure his new treasure would be ready to move.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slaves and lower designations were already waking and starting the mundane work that kept an army on the move. Tom stopped by the kitchen that served his food to make sure they knew his pet would need breakfast in his absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his job to care for his new omega, to provide for her, and he found himself preening as he considered her waking to a large and decadent meal. He would show her that he could provide better than any Alpha she would ever meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he made his way towards the supply tents, a tall, dark man, he knew well slipped into stride beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus." He greeted his captain with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord General." The other Alpha bowed his head. "There are a few of the men who are too afraid to ask if you are done with the girl you claimed yesterday." He explained dryly. Severus and Lucius often had the job of asking their War General uncomfortable questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they? I was sure I left several little kappas behind for the men to play with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have gotten them used to the idea that you don't keep flesh." He said as he followed Tom towards the smiths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled and shook his head without answering. He approached one of the smiths that didn't wholly annoy him. "Do we have enough gold on hand to make a slave collar about this big?" He asked the man instead of directly answering Severus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Lord General. Could make it in a few hours, with an iron core. It would look pretty enough around a slender neck but have the strength to keep the strongest man from removing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. Inscribe a small plate with my name and rank, so everyone knows who she belongs to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smith gave a nod and got right to work. The man knew better than to ask questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're keeping her?" Severus asked, and Tom just smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have your answer for the men." He nodded before turning towards the tailors. Hermione would need some clothes to travel with an army.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione woke and snuggled deeper under the warm covers before she remembered where she was and the position she had been in before falling asleep. She sat up with a jerk and looked around the silent and seemingly empty tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alpha?" She called and frowned at how insecure she sounded. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of those needy little Omegas who couldn't survive without their big bad Alpha hovering around. When she didn't get an answer, she forced herself to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is good." She pushed herself to get out of his bed. It smelt so good, like a mix of their scents, though much more heavily balanced towards his. But she needed to fight the odd desire to curl back into his covers and make a soft place for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nesting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The word came to mind, and Hermione sneered before forcing herself to her feet. She felt a bit wobbly from their activities the night before, and the ache between her legs was going to be a real impediment. But Hermione needed to take action while he was away. She didn't know for how long he would leave her alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing she was going to need if she was going to make her way out of the camp were some clothes. She picked the black chiton he had tossed aside from the day before and slipped it over her head. It smelt like Tom and made her a bit weak in the knees. She should not be planning to leave her alpha! Hermione shook the thought aside and pressed on as she found a short cloak and some old sandals among his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clothes would help disguise her scent from the others, making her smell of Alpha and not someone to be bothered. She bound her hair back and tucked it into the hood of the cloak, then grabbed an extra tunic to collect supplies in for the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved out into the tent's central area to adjust the sandals to fit her better and found a breakfast tray sitting on the big table. Hermione stuffed a chunk of bread in her mouth and loaded her makeshift bag up with the rest. No reason to let food go to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was moderately shaking as she looked around one last time. There was no more stalling; Hermione needed to get far away from the alpha while she still could. From the twinge of pain she felt at the thought; she knew the task of escaping would only grow harder the more time she spent with her- no- the alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione picked a spot at the back of the tent that she figured would come out between two structures. She listened for a moment just in case before pushing herself out under the bottom and dragging her supplies with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked through the camp, she kept her head down, and the bundle clutched to her chest. It was still early and did not seem as if there were many out. She noted the guards watching the perimeter and made her way towards the temple. It was a risk, but she felt it was the best way to get clear of the camp without looking like a deserter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't breathe again until she was clear into the forest and started to run without really thinking of where she was going. Athena would no longer welcome her, and she did not think going back to Athens would be any better than staying with the Warlord; it could possibly be worse. There needed to be someplace for people like her, but she would think of that after getting a safe distance from Ares' army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her entire body ached by the time she allowed herself to stop running. She was panting, and she tripped and fell onto her hands and knees. Hermione's whole body shook as instincts warred within her. She realized she was running away from herself as much as she ran from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, Hermione shifted onto her butt and dug for an apple from her breakfast. She leaned back against a tree and let her body rest as she took in the nourishment. She was thirsty and hadn't seen a way to transport drink with her; the juice from the apple did little to quince her dry throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ate as much of the apple as she could and put the core back into her bag before forcing herself back to her feet. She couldn't leave any trace of herself behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know myself, pet, if I let you run, I would have to give chase.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shuddered and looked behind her as if he could feel him growing closer. She had to move slower than before, her body not rested from her first run, she needed to find water soon, or she would be useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know how long she walked before she heard the strange music. Hermione stopped in her tracks and glanced around her. Timidly she moved towards the beautiful, haunting sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logically she knew it was a horrible idea to seek the source of strange music in the forest. Her education had been thorough as a child, but she still could not put aside the growing need to find what was making the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing herself to stop at the edge of a small glen, she spotted a satyr alone by a large stone playing his pipes. He lounged casually with a feast of laid out within his reach. Hermione swallowed as she spotted a pitcher of something that dripped with condensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if the satyr would be willing to trade for some of his bounties. She had taken a few lightweight objects from Tom's tent to sell for coin, but trade would be just as good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-skinned man was quite beautiful and seemed harmless in his relaxed posture. And she wouldn't last much longer without </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to drink. There was a slight alarm in the back of Hermione's mind over the situation, but the music soothed all worries away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to come and enjoy the picnic?" The man asked before lowering his pipes and turning beautiful almond-shaped eyes in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shyly stepped out of her hiding place and gave the satyr a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want to interrupt." She told him even as she moved closer to him. "You're an actual satyr." She said and covered her mouth just in case the statement was rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." He agreed, not seeming displeased and in the least. "As you are a human. What brings you so far into the wood, little one?" He asked as he motioned her closer; he made no aggressive move towards her, only welcomed her to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione." She said as she knelt in the grass with the feast between them. "May I have a drink?" Her mouth was so dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take all you like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He said as he poured her a glass from his pitcher. "You may call me Blaise. "Did you come here just for a drink? I am sure you could have found one more easily closer to human places."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Human places can be dangerous for someone like me." She found herself saying even as she took large swallows of the cold crisp drink. The taste was indescribable, but delicious all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, humans do like to lock their little Omegas away in gilded cages." He agreed sagely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew the mention of her designation should worry her, but Blaise was her friend. He wouldn't do anything to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do satyrs have designations?" She asked curiously as she started to pick at bites of the offered food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not like humans." He shook his head. "You can relax here, eat, drink, let yourself rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded as she watched him; he shifted back to playing his pipes while she recovered some of her energy. She felt safe in the little glen like she had never felt secure before. She ate and drank all she needed before drifting off to sleep by the sound of his beautiful music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione woke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest and unable to understand why. She looked around the little glen and found Blaise had disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a full minute to realize she was no longer wearing Tom's clothes, but instead a short tunic made of strung together petals and leaves. Her hair had been pulled out of its tie and smelled freshly washed. Her sandals had been replaced with strings of small blooms crisscrossing over her calves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would he replace all her clothes, had he thought he was being kind? When she found the pile of her things, she frowned at the ripped chiton and broken sandals. No, the satyr was up to something. She started to gather what she could when she heard voices. She looked around her for some protection. She couldn't let him enchant her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed a couple of dates and stuffed them in her ears just as Blaise and a blond satyr entered the glen. Their voices were muffled, but she could still understand; she hoped it would be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't she smell good? I scented it even through the Alpha's clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she will make a perfect tribute for the festival." The other one was light to Blaise's dark, but there was something cruel in his sharp face. "I think she might be spooked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay calm, Hermione; Draco is also a friend," Blaise said, but without the full effect of his enchantment, his voice seemed more condescending than kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and allowed them closer. She couldn't have another hunter, and she had no idea how much time she had waisted with the satyr. Hermione felt recovered, at least, fresh and clean. But that meant she had no more way to cover her scent. She only hoped Tom would lose her trail long before the glen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two satyrs got close enough, she grabbed the earthen pitcher and a swift move before slamming against the side of their heads with all the strength in her small body. They both crumpled to the ground, and she couldn't help but be proud of her aim. She gave Blaise one last kick to the ribs before she grabbed what she could and headed back out into the forest with renewed speed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Tom made his way back to his tent, no one dared approach him. He was in a mood, and he wasn't sure if it had more to do with the fact the day had been a complete waste of his time or that he had had to fight his instincts for every inch he put between himself in his omega. He hadn't technically claimed her yet, but his nature not to abandon her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to calm himself with the fact that he had the strength of will to stay away and focus on his mission. He wouldn't have to sacrifice her for being a distraction; Tom was strong enough to have everything he desired. Of course, he was. He smiled at the thought, and he was almost to his tent. He planned to taste her again before they could do anything else. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to reconnect with his Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he pushed back the flap of his tent, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> something was off. His things were out of place, which he expected her to riffle through, but the smell was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione?" He growled though he knew he would get no answer. Tom backed out of the tent and turned to the guard on duty. "How long has it been </span>
  <em>
    <span>silent</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside?" he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man blinked at him for a long moment, and he felt the rising urge to rip his throat out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was quiet when I got her Lord General. I relieved the last guard at midday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MIDDAY!" He punched the man in the face, unable to keep any more control of his rage, before stomping back into his tent. He looked around more closely and found a few items taken; it was clear she had dressed in his dirty clothes to keep anyone from noticing an omega walking freely around the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought she was so brilliant, but he had warned her what would happen if she ran, and he almost smiled as he let himself relish the hunt to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord General?" Lucius poked his head into the tent, but Tom was already packing what he would need to track her down and drag her back to his domain. He would chain her to the bed if he had to, but she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get away. "Are you going somewhere?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The imbecile guards allowed my property to escape."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Must you retrieve it yourself?" Lucius' calm manner made Tom want to throttle him. He usually appreciated the man's logical and ruthless mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you want me to allow another near </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omega?" He let out a low growl; Tom could feel his entire body readying itself for a battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wisely Lucius held up his hands. The man always had a well-developed survival instinct. "Of course, Lord General, but what would you like the army to do in your absence? Wait?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. There is nothing left for us here; move onto the next planned stop and take the site if I have not returned. I trust you, and Severus won't mess up such a simple plan?" He asked as he slung a simple pack over his shoulder. "I shouldn't be gone too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you will." Lucious bowed his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About to leave, Tom stopped and turned back to the man, his dagger in his hand, he pressed it against his captain's side as he moved in on the other Alpha's personal space. "Don't think for a moment that this is a show of weakness. The girl belongs to me as much as the army does, and if anyone tries to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is mine, they won't live to regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood, Lord General." The man bowed his head without seeming to react to the threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracking Hermione was simple. Catching up to her before she got herself into real trouble was Tom's only worry. Even as she'd tried to mask her scent with his, he could follow the hint of the sweetness she left on every leaf that brushed her skin, not to mention the fact that she had no idea how to hide a physical trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was well into darkness by the time he entered a small glen that was absolutely saturated with her scent. He expected to find her sleeping in the grass, but instead, he saw two very drunk satyrs with matching knots to their temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking for a girl." He said as he towered over the pitiful beings. He didn't like how much their camp smelled like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't we all." The dark one sulked, hardly giving Tom a second look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking for a girl that was here." He hissed as he grabbed one of the creature's horns. "One whose's smell is all over this area."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was a pretty thing, omega and so fresh, on the very edge of starting heat. Our Lord would have rewarded us both for such a prize!" It whined as he motioned to the other drunk fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the edge…" Tom's jaw clenched. "Which way did she go?" His hand shook as he fought the urge to murder them both. If they had meant to give her to their god, they wouldn't have touched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dressed her up so pretty, and she beat us with a pitcher and ran away." He said, and Tom's eyes went to their matching knots with grim satisfaction. His girl was a fighter; she kept herself semi-safe from the satyr's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you didn't see where she fled?" He asked as he dropped the pathetic thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope." It hiccuped, and before he could add another word, Tom parted the creature's head from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you help to dress her up?" He asked as he turned on the now shaking light one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, I mean no. No, I just got here when she got violent." The blond whimpered and covered his head. Tom could smell the sudden scent of urine as the creature lost control of his blatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." He sheathed his sword. "Are we clear about what happens if someone touches the girl?" He asked, smirking as the satyr nodded quickly as it backed away from him as fast as he could. "Make sure the other forest trash learns the same." With that, he turned towards the far side of the glen to try and pick up her smell.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Hermione reached the edge of a wide stream, she crumpled to her knees. She was both too hot and shivering from the cold. She could tell the signs of an oncoming heat, it wasn't her first, but she didn't have the time or energy to deal with it. She stuck her whole head in the freezing water to try and refocus her overcooked mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had continued to move throughout the rest of the day; it was well past dark, and only by the grace of Artemis' full light could she see where she was going. She wondered if she should have chosen to follow Artemis instead. But Hermione had never been one of the wilderness or hunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the cloak around her shivering form. It was the last of the real clothing she had after the satyr had stripped her, and the flower petal dress wasn't doing much to keep out the night air. She was tired, her feet were cut up from rocks on the forest floor, and her body was starting to cramp with need. Now that Hermione knew what it felt like to be filled, she couldn't help but whimper and burst into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she had just stayed in Tom's tent, he would be answering her every need at that very moment. His heat and his strength would surround her, and the world wouldn't seem like the worst place possible. She couldn't think clearly enough to remember why she had forced herself out into the miserable woods to die alone and unloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled the cloak around her more tightly so she could bury her face in the last scent of him that still hung on the wool. She had no energy left for running, and she couldn't think of a place where it would be safe to go. An omega in heat was a target; there wasn't a foal scent strong enough to cover such a thing. Males of any designation with chase her down and try to fuck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat by the steam, her hair still dripping wet from her dunk, completely lost and miserable. She didn't know how long she knelt there, but her hair slowly dried, and the starry sky started to turn grey as Hermione ignored the world and tried to gain the will to keep moving. It wasn't until the wind blew her hair into her face that she shot to her feet in a sudden panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment to realize why Hermione's heart was racing in her chest, but then the saturation of his scent blew over her once more. Hermione was running before she could remember that maybe it would be best if she was caught. No, she didn't want to be captured. She wanted a life of her own, and she wouldn't have that if her alpha found her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran up steam, away from his scent being carried on the wind. She hoped that if the wind didn't shift that maybe he wouldn't know how close he was. But Hermione wasn't a warrior or a hunter. She was too exhausted to dodge the figure leaping from the trees as he bowled them both into the stream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was frigid and deep enough to submerge the two. Hermione breathed in a great gulp of black water before merciless hands pulled her head from beneath the current. Long familiar fingers wrapped around her neck as she was faced with the rage-filled eyes of her hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione coughed up the water as she tried to shake herself clear of him, still fighting even though her every natural instinct was to plaster herself against the alpha, her alpha. It seemed he was also too filled with emotion to speak and instead dunked her under the water once more until she stopped fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled her up into the air, she gasped for breath and tried to blink the water from her eyes. She knew fighting was useless; she had to come up with a new plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ran." Tom gave a low accusing hiss as his fingers dug into the skin around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip so she wouldn't cry or do anything equally as embarrassing, such as try to press herself against him for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ran." She agreed as she looked up into cold eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you what would happen." He said through barely contained fury. He was shaking from it, and she wondered if he would kill her after all. Maybe death was the best way forward; designation meant nothing in the Asphodel Meadows, didn't they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be free." She told him, her jaw set firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stupid girl." A hand moved to her hair. Tom grasped roughly before using it as a way to lead her out of the water and back onto dry land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid!" She growled as she used her anger to push away the need to cry. "Why is it so awful that I want to be more than some rich man's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breeder</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" She tried to fight against his hold once more before he threw her down into the grass near the bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked up at him to yell some more, she lost her voice at the sinister darkness that seemed to come off of her in waves. She curled into a ball, knowing she was defeated as she waited for whatever would come next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you would rather be a satyr's plaything or a bear's dinner." Tom didn't blink as he glared down at her; he wasn't even shivering in the cold even though he was just as soaked as Hermione. "I wasn't the only predator hunting you tonight, Hermione."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I took care of the satyrs!" She pointed out, not ready to think about what would have happened if a bear had come upon her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>finished</span>
  </em>
  <span> them off." His hiss made it quite clear what had happened to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They just-" She bit her lip. "They didn't deserve to die!" She snapped and glared right back at him. "I gave them what they deserved!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They touched you, and any man to do so from the moment you became mine will share their fate." He seemed to take delight in reminding her of her place below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't belong to you!" Hermione tried to hurt him back. She wasn't going to submit to him even if her whole body craved his, and all she wanted was for him to fill the growing ache inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to build a fire, so you don't freeze to death, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are going to stay put</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He ordered, his voice echoing inside her head, making her anger turn quickly to worry and fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bared her neck to the alpha and shook as he used his voice of command on her for the first time. It took her a few moments to fight through the instinct to serve and obey, but the moment she realized what he had done, the fury returned tenfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HOW DARE YOU!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Boiling Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p><p>A/N- Well this was a fun ride, and I super happy I could get to the end in a semi timely manner, even if the two have been fighting me for the last week!  Hope everyone enjoys it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"They just-" She looked as if she was holding back tears. "They didn't deserve to die!" She snapped and glared right back at him. "I gave them what they deserved!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Tom's will not to shake her. How could she show any sympathy for the dirty beasts who dared to touch her? Why would she care about the fates of creatures so far below what she could be? It made his already precarious temper flare, and he wanted to hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They touched you, and any man to do so from the moment you became mine will share their fate." He seethed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't belong to you!" She growled, showing her temper, and he found it beautiful how even miserable and scared she still had the tenacity to bite back. He would have pinned Hermione to the ground and taken her right there if she wasn't shaking with cold, and he couldn't smell the tang of her blood in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to build a fire, so you don't freeze to death, and</span>
  <em>
    <span> you are going to stay put</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He ordered, letting the alpha command seep into his voice; he would not have her endangering herself further by running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom let his gaze linger on his Omega as she bared her neck and struggled with his order. Once he was sure she would listen, he headed off into the nearby trees where he had dropped his bag before tackling her into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HOW DARE YOU!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom couldn't help but smile as he heard her furious scream. She was so full of fight, and he couldn't help but feel pride that she was his. He salivated as he started to collect wood for a fire and considered what her blood would taste like when he finally claimed her. By Ares, he would make her beg for it, but she would thank him in the end. She needed to belong to him; no other alpha would ever have the strength to tame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had collected all they would need, he returned to where he left her. She stood on the same spot where she had been sitting. Her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him. After everything, it seemed she still had the fire to plot his death. He almost laughed at the pure absurdity of her being angry with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have I not done everything you wanted?" He asked as he started to set up a space to build a fire in the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted you to leave me be. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to let me go!" She growled and stomped her good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't get to decide what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She spit, positively shaking with her righteousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All living things want to live, Hermione." He shook his head as he focused his attention on the fire. "You headed into the wilderness without seeming to have a plan on how you would survive out here. I can only assume this was just an attempt by your instincts to have me prove that I was a worthy alpha once and for all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip hard and looked away from him. It seemed his girl was at least smart enough to know that she had been in real danger before he came for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe freedom is more important to me than living." She wrapped her arms around her shaking form, and Tom rolled his eyes at the ridiculous statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had the fire going, he summoned her with a hand. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and started to limp off in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me use it again, dear Omega." He warned, stopping her in her tracks. "Come here and warm up. You're freezing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's fault is that?" She snapped, keeping her back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours for running. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be warm in my soft bed right now. You will come here, or I will make you come here." He said without mercy. "Or do you like the feeling of your will being completely taken away?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly Hermione moved towards him and the fire, though she purposefully moved to the other side before kneeling by the warmth. Tom rolled his eyes and started to go through his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's bleeding?" He asked as he withdrew some salve and clean cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Hermione looked confused for a moment before she glanced down at herself. "I hurt my foot a little when I was running." She admitted after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show me." He ordered as he moved next to her and held out his hand for her foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shifted so he could examine the injury and frowned at him. "How can you be this controlled around me?" She asked as she watched him. "I'm in full heat now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hadn't noticed." He said dryly with a clenched jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you have me on my back?" She pressed as he wiped the dirt from her one foot then checked the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I take you next, you will be on all fours like the beast you are." He told her as he started to apply the salve to her injuries. She jerked at his touch, but he could feel how warm her skin was; she needed him as much as he desired her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're not... You could have…" Hermione trailed off as she blushed. "You could have just taken me in the river. It is what most alphas would do." She pointed out, and he couldn't argue that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not most alphas. I refuse to let my instincts rule my life." He explained as he wrapped her foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you mock me for wanting the same?" She asked, flinching again as he touched a sensitive spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mock you for not taking the opportunities you are offered." He set her foot aside and looked up at her petal covered body. He was going to rip the satyr's dress from her. "Being </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn't mean you will be without some freedom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'm not satisfied with 'some freedom.'" She watched his change in demeanor and looked ready to bolt like the prey she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must know the reality of your situation, dear Omega." He said as he grasped her ankle, and he started to move over her form. To his delight, she laid back as he moved over her. He could see her chest moving quickly; she knew what would come next. "As a woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega, there is no true freedom. That is far too dangerous for you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> will make a claim, even if it is a virgin goddess, you are not free."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she fought her own need for him. He could see that she wanted to reach out and pull him closer, but she stopped herself from giving in, and it made him want her all the more. She was not a slave to instinct, which made her the only omega worthy of him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"I am not most alphas. I refuse to let my instincts rule my life." Hermione rolled her eyes at the arrogant statement but couldn't help but notice how carefully he tended her foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you mock me for wanting the same?" She tried to pull her leg away from him, but he would not release it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mock you for not taking the opportunities you are offered." He looked at her as if he planned to devour her whole. "Being </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn't mean you will be without some freedom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'm not satisfied with 'some freedom.'" She watched him closely; her growing desire was becoming almost impossible to deny. Her body screamed to submit and be filled by the cock she already </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she enjoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must know the reality of your situation, dear Omega." His fingers wrapped around her ankle before he shifted to move slowly up her body. She laid back, telling herself she was trying to stay out of his reach. "As a woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega, there is no true freedom. That is far too dangerous for you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> will make a claim, even if it is a virgin goddess, you are not free."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She curled her fingers into fists to keep herself from reaching out for him as he hovered over her body. She was burning up, and relief was close enough that she could lick him. "I'm never going to be good at omega things." She shook her head as she looked up into the dark pools of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least Athena cared more about my mind than my other bits." She tried to capture the heat of her anger as if that would keep her safe from her need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do so enjoy your </span>
  <em>
    <span>other bits</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He said with mischief in his eyes. "But, I am getting tired of trying to explain that I want all of you, Hermione." He ripped open the flimsy dress without effort before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her traitorous body arched up into his warm hard chest, but she managed to keep her hands at her sides. He pulled back, cutting off the contact much too quickly so he could look into her eyes. His hands settled on either side of her head as he looked down into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the high priest to the god of war. What possible need could you have for me besides a bed warmer?" Her voice was shaking as it became painful to be so close to a worthy alpha and yet unable to make herself give in to what her body needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. So all of this is because you don't believe me." He said as if it had never accrued to him that she wouldn't just accept all his pretty words. "Why would I need to lie to you, Hermione?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have all the power. If I told you that I would use you for breeding my pups and then let my men have their way with you, what could you do to stop me?" He asked cruelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're leading raids against the goddess I am-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Against the goddess who left such a treasure behind because she could not see your worth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, her legs parted, and she had to dig her heels into the grass so she wouldn't wrap them around his waist. By all the gods on Olympus, why wasn't he inside of her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You making up excuses for some fantastical idea of freedom is downright dangerous." He growled low as he held her gaze. "Give in to what you want, Hermione, and I will reward you beyond your dreams. You will answer to no one but me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he have to make it all sound so tempting? She realized then that he wasn't touching her, only hovered over her like a predator waiting to pounce. She could feel her jaw tremble as she worked to master her desire. "We both know that you can take what you want. I couldn't even fight you." She gasped; their lack of connection felt like a rejection from her desired alpha. It was almost physically painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could." He agreed as she showed no outward sign that he struggled as she was. "You would give me everything until your heat ended, and then you would go back to fighting me in any way you could find. You would work to wheedle through every loophole I left in an order for you, and I would end up mated to a puppet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn't bring herself to look away from his cold gaze. "You want me to give in freely? Sell myself to you the way-" He covered her mouth with his hand. Instead of being put out by the action, she found herself pressing into Tom's skin as if she were starved for his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Submit to me, and you will never have to submit to another. Give yourself to me, and together we learn every secret the universe has. I swear to you, my Omega, we will be the beginning and the end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence between them, where the only sounds were that of the fire's crackle and the stream running nearby. Hermione studied his eyes, but they gave nothing away. She did not want to be some alpha's puppet, even if she had to submit to be free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had enjoyed their time together before. He smelt like desire, and their union had been beyond anything she had ever felt. She wanted to grab him and pull him against her, but she knew she needed to show that she could surrender herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and took in a slow breath; how did other omega's show their submission? It wasn't the first time in her life that she wished she could be more like others of her designation. Life would be so much easier if she could just let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom's hand slipped slowly from her mouth as she tried to relax the rest of her body. "If you want me, all you need to do is show me, Hermione." He said before giving her a little space to move. "Show me what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I take you next, you will be on all fours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered what he had said only a few minutes ago and rolled herself onto her stomach before moving up onto her knees and showing him exactly where she needed him most. It made her feel wholly exposed but past all shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Alpha." She whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shivered as she felt his move over his. His nose brushed up her spine as he took in her scent. She stiffened as his lips settled softly against her mating gland just where her neck met her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh." He tried to calm her with soft strokes of his fingers. "Tell me you want me to claim you," He spoke in a steady tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiggled her body back against his and could feel his hardened length settle against her thigh, but he made no move to fill her need. He was going to make her beg him. She wondered if it was a punishment for running. For the first time, she despaired at his self-control. Any other alpha would be filling her aching void; even if it were only to satisfy their own need, they would be curing her ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it is hard, but this will avoid any confusion later. Tell me what you want, my beautiful pet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You." She gasped, wishing desperately she could break his calm. What would happen if she tried to hit him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want from me?" He licked her gland, drawing a mewing sound from her as her thighs shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to fuck me like you did before." Her voice shook as she worked to press back against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to do that until you admit to both of us what you need from me." His hands moved to her hips to stop her attempts to take what she wanted from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Alpha?" She cried; many omegas learned early that though they were at the bottom of society, it was physically painful for an alpha to let them cry. Knowing it, she had never used the knowledge purposefully before; even now, the tone came more from desperation than conscious thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom's hands tightened on her hips; he would mark her skin as he restrained himself and fought his instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop being a brat." He hissed through clenched teeth. "I am offering you everything you could ever want; I only ask for one </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> gesture from you. Is it so much to ask for you to admit what you need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's fingers dug into the earth under her as her body continued to clench painfully around nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." She shook her head as she tried to slow her heart. "But will you let me finish the bond? You wish to know what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can't live in a one-sided bond."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel him go very still behind her. A completed mating bond was rare in their society. Many alphas liked the option to take more than one omega, even if few actually did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wish to claim me." His words were said without emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to claim you." She countered as she struggled against his grasp. She also needed him inside of her, but that went without saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his tongue slowly over her gland as if he was considering her taste instead of her words. Then suddenly, he pulled back and moved her onto her back with ease. He was over her, his intense focus entirely on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no desire to claim a harem." He said as his body moved down against hers. He slid his length against her sopping wet core, and she let out a whimper. "But, you still need to say the other thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to be mine. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be yours!" She gasped, her body trying to arch against his. The last of Hermione's will had broken, and she needed nothing more in the world than to be taken and claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he filled her to the hilt a moment later, it was like she was flying. Everything that was wrong with the world had been righted, and she thought maybe she could touch the gods. He took her at a rushed, powerful, pace and she responded in kind, wrapping her legs around his waist as her head fell back, and she offered her neck up for his claim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not like that." He growled as his hand moved into her hair, and he shifted her neck so that her mouth was against his mating gland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At the same time?" She asked; it was an unexpected gift that she would have never dreamed of asking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only once you can't stand another moment." He warned but licked her neck in a way that made her clench around his savage thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione licked her alpha for the first time, and it tasted like undiluted power. She moaned and keened against his skin as her body built closer and closer to her first orgasm, and only once she couldn't hold back any longer did she press her teeth against his gland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very moment she pressed down hard enough to make the claim, she felt the pain and thrill of her mate doing the same. She came hard, and his body expanded inside of her quivering form to show he was doing the same. Hermione's head swam with pleasure and the knowledge she was getting a life where she would thrive.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>